


Never touch the buttons

by Wiccy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alien Technology, Baby!Fic, Challenge Response, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, I'm so sorry, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: The Doctor and Donna visit Atlantis and things go very, very wrong.Written for a random character ficlet prompt challenge.





	Never touch the buttons

Her scream ripped through the infirmary - part rage, part pain - making every man within earshot jump and cower.

_"DOCTOR!! DOCTOR!!"_

_"It's alright luv,"_ Carson told her as he took her hand, his eyes breaking away from the monitors only for a moment, _"just breathe."_

Donna's eyes snapped open and sighted Doctor Beckett's face like they were laser beams. Her hand closed around his -  **hard -**  to ensure that she had his attention.

_"Don't you tell me to bloody breathe! You're not the one pushing a watermelon through an orange! I bloody well know I need to breathe! Lack of oxygen isn't the proooooooooooo..."_ Her words were lost into another bout of painful contractions and her hand tightened of his even more.

Carson grimaced, his free hand gripping the back of the stretcher bed tightly against the shocks of pain shooting up through his other hand. Any more pressure and he was certain that the red-haired woman was going to shatter every bone in his hand. Then her grip slackened a bit and he slipped his hand free under the guise of fiddling with some equipment.

_"DOCTOR!!"_ She bellowed again, causing one of the nurses to jump and drop the tray she was carrying which crashed to the ground with a ringing clang. _"DOCTOR! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

Donna fixed Carson with a look that made him shrink back slightly. Her eyes seemed to glow from within with her anger _"Where the bloody hell **IS HE**?!"_

_"I..."_ Carson scanned the infirmary for a moment before he spotted the man in question, peeking around the room divider he had been hiding behind. His hair looked like he couldn't decide which direction to pull it in and his brown eyes were wider than Carson would have believed possible. _"I'm not sure Ms. Noble. I think he may be with Rodney. I believe I heard something about needing to head back to the device to try to find out what exactly happened."_

_"What **EXACLTLY** happened is that a certain Time Ninny can't keep is bloody alien hands **OFF OF THINGS** even when someone smarter than him tells him that pressing buttons all willy-nilly isn't a good idea! And is it **HIM** that suffers? Gets flattened by the weird intergalactic fertility beam of doom? **NOOOOOOO!** It's me! Always me!" _ The volume of her voice was beginning to rise again. _" **OI! SPACEBOY, GET YOUR MARTIAN ARSE IN HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOUUUUUUUU!** "_

The monitors erupted into a cacophony of sounds and warning bells and Carson could see from the corner of his eye that the 'Time Ninny' in question was beating a hasty retreat from the infirmary.


End file.
